


Thank You

by LHorrorterror



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blood Kink, F/F, Gay, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons, doctor who - Freeform, heat cycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHorrorterror/pseuds/LHorrorterror
Summary: It was that time of the month. Heat Season. And the doctor doesn't have anyone to help her out. Or does she?





	1. First it was Blood

Yaz was a smart girl. She knew when something was the matter. Now she isn’t sure what was happening and she sure wasn’t sure what the doctor was but over all she knew bleeding from the mouth was never good. She watched the doctor from far away cough up red into her hand and proceed to wipe it on her shirt. Due to the fact she is wearing a black shirt the stain didn’t come up but knew what she saw. 

“Jesus Ryan! Stop with the guns!” Said a rather angered Doctor. She took the gun away from Ryan and threw it to the ground causing a Ryan to startle and Yaz to take more of a notice than before. The Doctor was never the type of person to scare you but this was something different. Yaz came up behind the Doctor and placed a hand on her shoulder but felt hot to the touch, not boiling but rather more heat than there should be. 

The doctor was having labored and rather deep breaths. More than she should be, something was wrong. Yaz had gone through the rest of the mission keeping an eye on her friend, After the gun incident Yaz tried to not get on the Doctors dark side. Making it back to the tardis the Doctor leaned against a wall and started to clear her throat causing her to cough. “Doctor are you alright?...” Yaz tried to get the Doctor to talk about what was bothering her but only got a polite smile and her usual, “I’m fine Yaz.” 

The Doctor slowly walked back to her room and turned out the lights, laying on the bed and finally taking off her coat. She is burning up, more than usual, she knew what the matter was and she didn’t want to acknowledge it. Heat Season was not her favorite time of the month but it happened and she knew it was only for 2-3 weeks but that time was horrible. Before she had Rose or River, but now who does she have? No one that’s who. She lifted her self off the bed and into her shower chamber for a cold one and hoped that would stifle the growing pain between her legs and the cramps in her pelvis but to no avail. Exiting the bathroom she slowly made her way to her bed. ‘Dear god this is horrible could these cramps get anymore worse?’ the Doctor stayed curled up on her bed for a while as the heat of her body evaporated the water and her cramps subsided. 

The Doctor finally rose to the tardis giving her fresh clothes and an ice pack for her throbbing labia. Finally getting dressed she left her room to find no one around the tardis. ‘Are they not in?’ the Doctor checked around, going to the lower levels and finding the theater room occupied by ryan she decided to not disturb him and went on her way. She came across the library and Graham was currently listening to music on the loudspeaker and reading what seemed like a shakespeare play. ‘We should visit shakespeare some time this week.’ she continued to walk and found yaz, though she could not put her finger on what she was doing she leaned on the door frame and cleared her voice causing an entrance yaz to look up from what she was writing. “Doctor! Hi! You gave me quite a scare.” yaz said shoving the black book under her pillow. The Doctor came over to the young girl and smiled hands in her pockets. “Oh sorry to scare. I was wondering what you were doing. Writing a letter? If you are homesick I can just take you home-”  
“No! I wasn’t… writing a letter. I was just penning down our last journey. I was meaning to ask what was with the coughing?” the Doctor sat down on the side of her bed and and sighed. “It’s nothing Yaz. I just have a bit of a cold…” The Doctor tried to put her best smile on and it seemed to have fooled Yaz or so she thought. Yaz decided to drop it since the Doctor clearly didn’t want to talk about. The Doctor stood up and made her way to the door exiting and making her way back to her room. She got halfway to her room before she passed out.


	2. Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She needs help. Yaz needs an answer.

Yaz had came running down the hall to find Ryan and Graham carrying the Doctor to her room. “What happened? Ryan?” 

“No clue.. I found her like this on the way to my room. I had just called Graham, then now you are here. Gah bloody fuck is she boiling.” Making it to her room Ryan's arms had grown a shade darker due to the ungodly heat radiating off the Doctor. He let out a breath he was holding to his nose being assaulted by a stench most powerful. He gagged and looked over at Yaz who had just sat down on the edge of the Doctors bed. “Can you not smell that?”

“What the air freshener?” He looked at her with a puzzled gleam in his eye and decided not to press further leaving out the room to get some not so rank air. 

Yaz had had her hand on the Doctors back to make sure she was still breathing. To find that she is indeed still breathing she let out her own sigh that she didn’t know she was holding till now. 

The Doctor sooner or later came out of her sleep to Yaz beside her bed on the floor. Sleep it looked like, she was feeling horrible the fever had gotten worse and to tie it all together her cramps are back. She tried to get up but her throbbing labia mixed with a tight and painful pelvis didn’t help. She needed relief she needed something. Stripping and making her way to the bathroom she stepped onto the cold tiles which heated up on contact with her feet. She stepped into a cold shower fall. She sat down and let the water run over her as she massaged her core. The cold water helped with the pain but she couldn’t stay in the bathroom forever. Exiting the bathroom she found Yaz standing next to her bed a look of pure happiness across her face as the Doctor walked in. “Oh thank god you are alive!” 

“Whaaat? Of course I’m alive I just needed a shower.” Yaz came over to the Doctor and gave her a hug. She felt back to her normal temperature and she seemed fine. “You had passed out and we were all worried. I thought something bad had happened.” The Doctor had to swallow back the truth and tried to weasle her way out of the situation. “Well everything is fine now. I, though, must ask you to leave so i may get dressed.” Yaz looked confused but obliged and left the Doctors living quarters. The Doctor fell to her knees and began to cough, Hack, and Choke on the blood filling her throat. After about three minutes of coughing the Doctor finally stopped and took a look at her hand. Covered, her palm was covered in the deep red substance and this made the Doctor, finally, worry. She needed help, no matter who from. 

Yaz found her self half way down the hallway and got to thinking. 'The Doctor has to be fine right? She looked fine...' getting a bright idea Yaz made her way to console room. She find a half way human looking key board and began her search. Only to find everything came to a dead end. After hours and hours of searching came to no avail she was going to give up but something said to check the files. She looked over the mainframe of the TARDIS to find pictures of recipes for random cookies. Then a folder was titled IMPORTANT and it had videos and videos of different men talking about different things. She was looking through them all when she came across a video named, Heat Cycle. She clicked on the video and listened, a man old man wearing a suit came onto the screen. He cleared his throat and began to speak. "Hello Bill, If you are currently listening to this it means I either told you or you came looking for answers. So I am here to give them to you! How exciting is that? Now to get down the business. This entry is to inform you about gallifreyans heat cycle! Exciting isn't it? Now your knowledge ona heat cycle usually fits to animals and that's okay. A gallifreyans' heat cycle is close to chimpanzees. but the time is a bit different. See when we go through heat cycles we get rather hot, I would make the comparisan to the surface of the earths sun.Thats only if we don't cool down after some time in the shower chamber. We start to bleed from the mouth and our genitals become rather sensitive. Knowing me I will try to play it off as a cold or something but be warned. We become very hostile in the final stages of the heating weeks. So I am here to warn you now. DO NOT ENGAGE WITH ME DURING THIS TIME. If you are so inclined to help here are something you will have to know. We need a sexual release, we can not do this our selves it will not effect anything if we do end up doing it ourselves over all it just costs more pain. We will be very weak and very fragile during this time, so if i do anything rash be gentle. We become delirious once we get into our last second to last week of our cycle. If we do not get release we will most likely fall ill and end up dying due to our body slowly deteriorating. So please get River as fast as you can. This is only if you decide to help me. I warn once again! STAY AWAY!" the video cuts out and Yaz sits back in her seat, she looked at her hand and back to the hallway to find the doctor standing behind her. "So You know now.." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

"I didn't want you to get caught up in all of this. I didn't want you to deal with me." 

"So you would rather sacrifice your life then ask me for help?" the Doctor looked down at her sock clad feet and sniffed. Yaz walked over and put a hand on her friend. "I want to help..." 


	3. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we aren't gonna mention yaz has a strap on with her.

Yaz had followed the doctor back to her quarters to find the room completely cleaned from the last time she was it. The Doctor walked in and sat on the bed taking in a deep breath and smiling. Yaz was worried, but not as worried she thought she would be. The Doctor had taken off her jacket and her suspenders, she put her hair in a ponytail and patted the space beside her. Yaz walked over and sat down, she looked over at the Doctor who was now having labored breaths and sweat beaded her head. “What do I need to do? Is it just sex?” Yaz asked worry in her tone. The Doctor looked over and for some reason her eyes weren’t their normal hazel grey, Instead what was there was a bright yellow cat like irises she looked as though she was holding back her body and that caused Yaz to get kind of scared. 

A smell wafted through her room, the smell of fresh candy floss, and spice. Yaz began to feel hot and bothered but tried to keep her cool. “I’m sorry yaz..” The Doctor said hugging her companion. Yaz hugged back but the feeling in her gut became worse and worse as the smell became stronger and stronger. “Doc… what’s that… brilliant smell?”   
“There is one thing I forgot to mention, we have an aroma, kinda like an aphrodisiac to women… It smells beyond wonderful and it changes from human to human but to men or someone of the opposite gender it smells horrific. You are currently huffing in my natural scent.” The Doctor pulled back her eyes now straining to keep her eyes on Yaz’s. 

Yaz stood up and began to take off her jacket and set it on the chair in the corner. She had began to become quite hot and agitated. She looked at the Doctor and slowly leaned in, the Doctor was happy to follow lead. The kiss felt like fire, Yaz began to rise pushing the Doctor back onto the bed. “Yaz..”  
“Yeah?”  
“Please be gentle…” The Doctor placed both hands to her chest, some hair covering her now tearing up eyes. Yaz could not believe her eyes, this woman looked even more beautiful than before. The way her sweat makes her hair stick to her forehead, and her eyes look as if they are pleading with me to give her the pressure she is craving. Yaz could feel her vision slowly become pink at the edges. Yaz got between the Doctor's legs letting the Doctor wrap them around her waist. ‘She’s boiling..’ Yaz could feel the head coming off of her friend and got a bright idea. 

Picking up the Doctor she made her way over to the Doctor’s weird shower figuring out the buttons and turning on the ice cold water. The Doctor moaned as the water covered them both, Yaz was almost as soaked as the Doctor but her temperature finally going down gave her the incentive to sooth her bothered friend. “How’s that feel?” The Doctor could not answer as she was in pure bliss. 

Yaz was starting to freeze and the Doctor noticed causing her speak. “Yaz let's get out…” The Doctor tried to move only for her body to become weak. She was in the last stages of her cycle and her body was becoming frail. 

Yaz rolled over letting them both out of the shower and since both of them were soaking wet she was happy the Doctor had tile in her bathroom. The Doctors hair had fallen out of the ponytail and now laid splayed across the white floor. Yaz could feel her cut become hot once again and after seeing the Doctor’s cheeks grow red was making it up in her mind to begin. 

Yaz undid the Doctors trousers to find the Doctor swollen and red. Rubbing the raw area the Doctor let out a strained moan but began to relax as the constant movement heated her core. “Is this where it hurts doc?” Yaz said as she pulled the soaking wet pants off her her friends exposing her rather swollen and red lips. The Doctor could not answer as she was groaning into her hands. “Doc…” Yaz proded trying to coax an answer out of her rather delusional friend. “It ‘urts….” The Doctor said, Yaz looked down to find the smell that gotten worse and had changed to fresh strawberries and cake batter. The Doctor was trying to say what she wanted but everytime only a squeak came out. “Doctor what do you want me to do?” The Doctor’s cat like yellow eyes fell on her friend as her body trembled from her friends cold hand. “Doc..”  
“Touch it…”   
“Touch what?” the Doctor let out another squeak.   
“Do you want me to touch here?” Yaz put her hand on the soft space above her pelvis, causing the Doctor to huff she grabbed her friends hand to her soft silky swollen folds. The Doctor let out a soft sigh when she felt her friends fingers caress her heated core. 

Yaz had gotten the hint and began to rub the bundle of nerves above her folds. The Doctor began to shake and moan. Yaz smiled at her friend becoming a quivering mess. Yaz looked down and stopped, getting up she went out of the room only to come back with nothing in hand. SHe walked into the bathroom and got back between the Doctors legs only for her to look up at her friend who looked very worried. “You do not have to do this-” the Doctor made a sharp moan as she arched her back at the ice cold object entering her body. She searched for Yaz’s hand which she finds grasping and pulling her up. 

The Doctor wrapped her arms around Yaz who began to move her friend causing the object to slowly pump in and out. The Doctor was in pure ecstasy squeezing herself to cry and keep some composure, Yaz found it hard to move wit her friend squeezing her so hard so she laid back pushing the Doctor to sit up right. Becoming desperate taking the lead and began to ride her companion, she wasn’t holding back as much as she was before, running a hand through her hair to be able to look at her friend who was moaning quietly enough to let her friend enjoy her self but the rubbing of the hardness against her clit was making it hard to keep her voice down. 

Finally Yaz had enough and pulled the Doctor off her only to pin her to the floor again. She became rough, fucking her lover till the Doctor became a crying, happy, mess. “Doc… I can’t hold out much longer.” Yaz said her moans breaking her voice. The Doctor nodded her head but after some time screamed out her companions name a puddle forming undering neath the both of them as the Doctor came down from her high. Yaz laid down on top of the Doctor only to feel her twin hearts beat in sync causing Yaz to smile. Yaz finally came down, picking up the Doctor and bringing them both to her bed. Finally stripping she lay down next to her warm friend.

Yaz woke up to the bed being empty, she got up and came into contact with a strap on the floor. Thinking back she blushed and face palmed causing her to fall back into the bed. ‘So what happened yesterday actually happened… Oh my god.’ Yaz began to chastise herself but got over it enough to find her now dry clothes and exit the room. She started her search for the Doctor but was short live as she found the woman shoulder deep in the console. “You are feeling right as rain.” The Doctor smiled and pulled her arm from out of the machine and looked over to her friend. “Yeah thanks to you.” The Doctor got up and walked over to Yaz giving her a deep kiss then going back to what she was doing. Yaz was happy, she actually helped for a change.


End file.
